Celebrating Sasuke Style
by Ilindora
Summary: Its Sasuke's birthday but he doesnt really like it. Wait is that Naruto! Okey change of ways, he loves it!


Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything associated with it only my Sasuke plushy is mine *sigh* The guy, Masashi Kishimoto, who made Naruto, owns him. If i owned Naruto i never ever would have Sasuke leave and Sakura wouldn't have existed. And Sasuke would have realized his love for Naruto long long ago! This is my first time writing anything with a lil' bit of lemon so please be gently to a noob like me.

**Kasen** my dear Beta! I love you!!!

'23th of July'

'My birthday'

'Probably the scariest day of the year for me, why is it the scariest day for the Uchiha Sasuke you ask? Lets see, um... well maybe because if I open my door there will be an avalanche of presents that will fall over me and oh, that if I manage to get out of my house, there will be lots of crazy fangirls wanting to give me a present' Sasuke let out a big sigh.

'Every guy would be jealous of the great Uchiha Sasuke, well i would love to switch with a normal guy on my birthday, lets see how you'll survive that day.'

Sasuke was on his way to the place where he and his team were meeting up. 'Come on! Can't those girls get a hint when I'm clearly shoving it in there face! Get away from me!' Was all Sasuke could think about on his speeding way towards his goal. 'My savior Sakura would be there!' Don't get him wrong, he hated Sakura with a passion, but when it came to scaring hordes of girls away Sakura was an expert. 'Almost! Almost!' He saw the meeting place and sped up.

There was Sakura, Sasuke's guard dog. Sasuke leapt behind Sakura "Good morning Sasuke-kun" She said with a smile on her face "Hn" was his usual stoic reply. Sakura saw all the girls running towards "her" Sasuke. She growled to them and as soon as they saw the pink haired girl they skidded to a halt.

'But there is only one good thing about this day that makes me go outside.  
The Dobe, my Usuratonkachi other wise known as Uzumaki Naruto would be blushing all day until it's late and were both alone.'

'And that look is only for me to see. He'll start squirming around and blushing like a tomato, then he will try saying something to me in his flustered state. Eventually i will pick on him and say that i haven't got all day, he'll blurt out saying "It's you're birthday theme, cant you even pretend to be nice" and shoves me a little box wrapped in a clumsy way "Here i thought you would like it"

He will look away with a blush still adorning his face. I would look at him in a way a man would look at his lover and pull him in my embrace, shove his head a little up and kiss him in a way he never was kissed before. When we would brake free of the kiss he will stutter again and be so red as a tomato, again.

Makes me want to eat him, of course i wouldn't be Uchiha Sasuke if i didn't kidnap him to my house and screwed his mind of like there was no tomorrow for a week.

"Aaah Sasuke put me down!" Screamed Naruto as he was thrashing on Sasuke's shoulder who had a strong hold on him.

"Who would I be if i just put you down after what we did, I'm to nice for that"

"Don't twist my words please let me go!"

"Yeah sure i will let you go, on my bed where i can do what ever i want to you"

"What did I tell you for not twisting my words in your favor!"

At the Uchiha Manor in a particular room, sounds of sex could be clearly heard. A body thrusting in another body and the creaking of a bed where merely only background noise as the moaning of a person could be heard clearly.

"Aah...nng" "Haah... Sa...Sasuke"  
"Aaah... no... aaah! I'm...gonna c-come... AAAH! Sasuke!"

A few thrusts later Sasuke was also over the edge. Panting and slightly shivering, Naruto laid under him. Sasuke watched him with lust filled eyes and unconcsiusly licked his lips who suddenly seemed dry.

"Are you done yet? Pull out now!"

"Why would I pull out? It's nice and warm inside you"  
A deep blush came acros the blonds face.

"And besides who says I'm done. We are going for round 4 now"

The blond had a look of clear shock on his face "Another round!? You sexcrazed animal! Let me go! Nonononono st-stop touching there...aah"

"Why would I stop when you're up and ready? Wouldn't that be to cruel of me"

"S-Sasuke please" Was the plead of Naruto. Sasuke gave his best pouting look at Naruto "And don't think that look will work on me" "But Naru-chan" Sasuke nuzzled between the blond's collarbone and neck where numerous of hickeys where "It's my birthday and I want you to celebrate it with me" Naruto gave Sasuke a wary look "Then let's celebrate it like a normal couple would" Naruto suggested "Yes and that is exactly what we are doing right now"

End

A/N so dear readers what did you think?  
Was it worth the read, was it OOC? I dont actually know. Just have this feeling it is OOC.  
I would love a review! Really i would worship you if you did and a nice comment is a good plus! Ohw yeah before i forget, the blame is on **Kasen** if he did forget some things.


End file.
